The present invention pertains to a smoke detector connected to an alarm circuit, which alarm is actuated by a sensor and the detector when a predetermined smoke level is exceeded. The smoke detector of this invention has particular utility in residential property since it is battery operated. The device is extremely beneficial for use in apartment houses which have long hallways and which may suffer from power outages should there be a fire.
The smoke detectors of this invention may employ either the photoelectric type of detector known to the art and currently employed in the Captain Kelly.TM. device sold by the Gilette Company of Boston, MA, as well as the ionization type of detector available in the marketplace under such trademarks as First Alert as sold by Pittway. Such ionization type detectors have been previously patented, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,706.
The photoelectric detectors utilize a beam of light which when interrupted by the cloudiness and the particulates of smoke actuate an alarm circuit. The ionization units, on the other hand, operate on the principal that an ionization current catalyzed by a radiation source is affected by the presence of particulate matter such as that found in smoke, which particulate matter reduces the current, and such reduction in current is detected and correlated with the density of the particulate matter to provide an indication of a smoke condition. As such the alarm is actuated.
The devices of this invention may employ either type of known detection system.
One of the problems associated with smoke and fire is the concept of panic, especially among children and elderly people. Ofttimes when one cannot visually determine the path of exit, especially after having been awakened from a sound sleep, people tend to panic in their haste to escape. It has been determined, therefore, that a lighted alarm system which includes one or more auxiliary lights to light the path of escape would be deemed beneficial.
Past experience has indicated that battery operated systems are preferred in order to avoid the necessity of reliance upon the presence of electricity.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a smoke detector unit that is lighted at the sight of the detector and which includes at least one auxiliary lamp to be mounted distant from the detector in order to light the path of escape.
Another object is to provide a battery operated lighted smoke detector unit having a simultaneously generated light system.
Still another object is to provide a smoke detector unit having auxiliary detachable light means which are actuated by the sounding of the smoke alarm.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the apparatus possessing the construction combination of elements and arrangement in parts which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.